Dead to me
by alex the bordercollie
Summary: This story both is and isn't as bad as it looks. At first glance this might invoke visions of the terrible, grotesque ploys to cash in on shock value which are often found in most fandoms. In reality this is a horror story that you may find emotionally gut wrenching rather than a cheap trick to cost you your lunch. If your a fan of physiological horror this story is for you.
1. Chapter 1

"WooHoo!" exclaimed an excited young Mabel from the window seat of the bus is it pulled up in front of the familiar, ratty, shack in which she and her bother spent their summers. The twins Dipper and Mabel would be turning fifteen by summers end. Mabel was especially excited this year on account of having finally had her braces removed.

"I can't wait to show Candy and Grenda." Mable squealed as she climbed over her brother and hopped out into the isle. The pig she had stuffed into her backpack protested the sudden movement.

"Hush Waddles. You gotta stay quiet till we get off the bus." Mable whispered into her backpack.

Dipper, who had been jotting something down in his personal journal, punctuated his note before closing it and tucking it away in the pocket of his over shirt. "I can't wait to show gruncle Ford the projects I've been working on." Dipper enthused as he picked up his own bags and followed his sister down the isle.

Once they were outside Mabel freed Waddles to stretch his stubby legs on the lawn. The twins were greeted by the Mystery Shacks manager and an old Hispanic woman.

"Soos!" They exclaimed in unison. The tubby man in the little, red fez reached out to engulf them both in a great big bear hug.

"It's so good to see you guys it's been, like, forever." He exclaimed while simultaneously squeezing the air out of poor Dipper.

"It's been a year Soos," Dipper choked as he pried himself free. "And a year before that,"

Soos payed him little mind as he continued to fondle Mabel, tussling her hair about playfully. "Looks like someone's become quite the lovely young lady while they were away."

"I am rather lovely aren't I?" Mabel boasted as she struck a sexy pose. A pose which was rather ruined by her baggy sweater. A sweater which hid a truly lovely petite figure.

He sister had been growing up, filling out. It was hard not to notice. It's not like Dipper ever had even the remotest interest in sexualizing her, but teenage hormones are a powerful thing and every once in a while he'd find her bra somewhere or worse, her panties... It was for that reason that they're parents had decided they were to old to share a room. Dipper figured they were right, and although he always loved being with her, the new personal space was a blessing that made things a lot less awkward.

Dipper laughed and shook his head at Mabel's antics. "Hey where are Stan and Ford?" He asked excitedly, although a tad disappointed they hadn't met them at the bus stop.

"Oh, those two dudes haven't got here yet." Soos explained.

Mabel deflated. "Whaaat! But they're always here on time."

"That was last year Mabel the year before that we didn't meet gruncle Ford till halfway through the summer and Stan stood us up on the first day." A rather disappointed Dipper corrected.

"Ah good times, good times." Mabel mused.

"Hey don't worry dudes I'm sure they'll be here real soon." Soos assured as the twins both stood on the lawn looking rather dejected. "Oh, hey Mable you're parents told me about the room thing so we set up an airbed for you an abuelita's room i'sat cool?"

"You mean I get to share a room with this sweet young thang!" Mabel enthused as she rushed over to hook arm's with Soos's grandmother. "Com'on giiirl lets go get crazy!"

"Oh you're too sweet." The old lady said softly before heading up to the shack with Mabel.

"How did I get stuck carrying all the bags?" Dipper gripped.

"Oh here, let me help you out with that dude." Soos said as he took up a couple of Mabel's bags. "And don't worry about Stan and Ford, I know they wouldn't keep you guys waiting unless it was real important."

"You're probably right."

The first day seemed to fly by with visits from Wendy and the gang. Even McGucket game by for a bit only to be chased off by Soos' abuelita with a broom. It was fun seeing all their old friends again. But still no Stan or Ford. The day was winding down, abuelita had already gone to bed and Mable and Dipper sat on the living room floor watching Ducktective with Soos. Stan always loved watching this show with them but his seat remained empty. Soos was the Mystery Shack's manager now but he still felt weird about sitting in Stan's chair so for half the year the chair remained untouched.

"Man that duck is a genius," Soos said.

"Shhh, they're just getting to the best part." Dipper hushed.

Just then the door to the gift shop could be heard followed by heavy footsteps. Dipper and Mable both rushed out to investigate. Sure enough there was gruncle Stan at the door.

"Gruncle Stan!" the shouted in unison as the rushed to hug him.

"What took you so long?" Mable complained with a smile as she proceeded to bury her face in his chest.

"Alright kids, it's good to see you too. That's enough." Stan brushed them both off.

"Where's great uncle Ford?" Dipper asked excitedly looking out the door.

"Oh, uh, he'll be along. It's a long story I don't wanna get into it right now." Stan dismissed with a wave of his hand. Dipper noticed his hands were bandaged. The bandages didn't look very clean either. For that matter Stan himself was disheveled looking and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened to your hands?" Dipper asked with a mixture of concern and suspicion.

"Oh this?" Stan chuckled nervously, "Got my hand stuck in a machine or something."

"Or some-" Stan cut him off before Dipper could finish.

"Look kid's I've had a long day so I think I'll just tuck in for the night."

"But gruncle Stan you just got here," Mable whined. "There's a new episode of Ducktective on in the other room, we recorded it so we could watch it with you but you were so late we had to start without you."

"Look, kid that show should have ended two seasons ago. I'm tired OK, I'm old it happens. We'll hang out some more in the morning ok?" Gruncle Stan Rambled as he made his way towards the vending machine. The spare room with the body swap rug had become Dippers summer room while the basement lab had been partially converted into a guest suit for Ford and Stan to share during their summer vacations. Something wasn't right. Stan was hiding something, Dipper could feel it in his gut and it made him furious.

"I thought we were done keeping secrets." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about Dipper?" Mable asked innocently, "He's just tiered, just leave it be."

"Come on Mable you know his tells as well as I do." Dipper replied.

"You're just being paranoid Dipper, what could he possibly have to lie to us about?"

"I don't know but I know he's hiding something from us." Dipper started pacing across the gift shop.

"You think he got in a fight with Ford again?" Mable suggested. A sensible suggestion Dipper figured.

"You're probably right," Dipper sighed. Trying not to worry to much. "You know I think I'm gonna call it a night too."

"But dipper, you're gonna miss the end of Ducktective."

"Hey dudes you just missed the big reveal it was incredible, see it was actually..." Soos stopped for a moment as he registered the twins unhappiness. "Did I miss something?"

It was hard to sleep that night. Dipper couldn't stop thinking about Stan's strange behavior, wondering where Ford was. It was hard to convince himself that the answer was something simple and innocuous. Eventually he shot up from his troubled sleep to find a gruff hand on his mouth. He would have screamed but couldn't.

"Hey easy there kid," Came a familiar voice. Dipper looked up to see his great uncle standing over him. Stan removed his hand.

"Gruncle Stan?" Dipper said with tired confusion. "What are you doing in my room," Dipper caught a glimpse of the clock on his nightstand. "It's three in the morning."

"Just relax kid, we're gonna play a little game."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gruncle Stan? What are you doing?" Dipper shied away from his own loved one with an overwhelming sense of dread. Before he could react Stan grabbed him by his hair and proceeded to drag him out of bed.

Dipper tried to scream but the wind was momentarily knocked out of him as he hit the floor. Stan continued to drag him across the floor in this manner towards the door. After a moment Dipper regained his senses and grabbed his uncles hand, twisting his wrist till he heard a cracking sound. It was a trick Stan had taught him last summer as part of his "Self Defense" training. At least that's what Ford had called it while Stan had preferred to refer to it as "the art of beating people up". Stand growled as he dropped Dipper and his head hit the ground with a load thud.

Before Stan could grab him again Dipper snatched up the largest, heaviest object he could find, which in this case was an old metal trophy.

"Com'on kid why ya gotta make things difficult?" Stan chided as he flexed his injured, though not broken, wrist.

Without much hesitation Dipper swung at him, hitting him square in the forehead as hard as his could. Stan stumbled back against the wall. A stream of blood trickled down his face seemingly cracking it in two. He chuckled and smiled at Dipper.

"Dang pine tree, when did you get so strong?"

"No," Dipper stumbled backward dropping the trophy on the ground. Only one person ever called him that. But he was dead, gone, no more. So how. "Bill."

"Righty'o champ." Stan, or Bill as the case may be, replied as he lunged forward and wrapped his hands tight around Dipper's neck. He lifted Dipper a good foot in the air. "You pines thought you could get rid of me, but here I am. I'm back and just a bit peeved."

Dipper kicked and clawed as he gasped desperately for air. His head was growing light, and the room, dark. "Don't worry kid I just wanted to play a game with you, I promise you'll love it."

Dipper began to grown limp. Desperately he tried to cling to consciousness.

"Nighty night."

Then everything went black.

"Dipper," game a desperate cry. "Mable?" Dipper's head was killing him, his whole body ached. Slowly he struggled awake. But as soon as he opened his eyes he immediately regretted it.

"Dipper!" Mable cried, tears streamed down her forehead as she hung upside down. She had been stripped down to her underwear and hung from the ceiling. Her whole body had been cut repeatedly and her blood dripped steadily to the floor.

"Mable!" He screamed as he jumped forward.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bill said with a disapproving finger wag. He was sitting on a control terminal behind Mable. They were in Ford's lab. Bill spoke with Stan's voice, even eyes looked normal. How bill had learned to control a person so flawlessly was a mystery but not one worth solving at the present moment.

"See I was under the impression you humans really like breathing, I mean you do it all the time." Bill pointed down at the floor in front of Dipper. "If you want to make sure your sister keeps doin' it I highly suggest you stay put."

A series of wires were strung a few inches off the floor. Dipper traced the wires along the wall with his eyes. They converged to form a large cord which had been strung around Mable's neck. It was rigged in such a way that if one of those wires was triggered the cord holding Mable's body would break, effectively hanging her by the neck. She'd be dead in seconds.

"You monster." Dipper stammered unable to think of anything else.

"Ouch that really burns." Bill said sarcastically as he casually slit open Stan's finger tips with the strait razor in his hand. "That the best you got pine tree?"

Dipper stepped back trying to analyses the situation. He could try to scream and wake Soos but the lab was sound prof. He couldn't get to his sister directly and it was likely if he left for any reason Bill would simply kill Mable. He didn't know what to do. He was utterly petrified.

"It's a shame, maybe if you hadn't fought with me earlier you could have joined in the fun with you sister," Bill taunted as he took the strait razor and carefully sliced open Mable's cheek.

Mable sobbed, "Please stop, your hurting me..."

"Stop!" Bill laughed "Why on earth would I stop this is so much fun! Aren't you having fun shooting star?"

"No..." Mable choked through tears.

"Let her go!" Dipper shouted with great vigor.

"Hmmm." Bill mused. "I could do that, or I could, ya know, not do that." Bill cut another sliver out of Mable's flesh, this time at the nape of her neck. Mable merely sobbed helplessly.

Bill stood up and admired his handy work. "I gotta admit getting back at you Pines is awfully cathartic. Oh I wish you could have seen the look on ole' six fingers."

"Ford! Where is he?!" Dipper demanded.

Bill/Stan rolled his eyes, "Oh don't worry about him, he's probably dead by now."

"Dead?" Dipper fell back on his knees. Ford was dead. Stan had no control, he wonder if Stan was even in there anymore. He felt helpless. One wrong move would cost him, his sister and the only two people who could help him weren't there to save the day this time.

"Aw, don't look so glum pine tree," Bill cooed. "I'm not an unreasonable transdimensional being. I might just be willing to make you a deal."

"Dipper don't!" Mable pleaded but was abruptly cut off as Bill stabbed the strait razor into her shoulder. Mable shrieked in agony as Bill dug the blade in deeper bringing Stan's face up close to her ear.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to interrupt people?" Bill asked, the question sounded rhetorical but as Mable simply whimpered he shook her. "Well?"

"Mh-hm." Mable mumbled through her tears.

"Well then be a good little star and keep your trap shut while the grown ups talk." This time Bill left the razor lodged in Mable's shoulder, as if for safe keeping, as he stepped dangerously near the trip wires he had laid out.

"See what I really want is my old body back but I've tried that, unfortunately it ain't happening. I'm stuck living inside a human host now." He paced along next to the wires. "Don't get me wrong, revenge is sweet, but..."

"But," Dipper probed.

"But everyday I can feel this old body rotting all around me, it's horrible. I don't know how you humans live like this" Bill threw out his hands for emphasis, "But you." He smiled. "You're young and spry, let me trade in this clunker for a new model and I'll let the girl go how does that sound?"

"A new model?" Dipper stammered as Bill held his hand out to him over the wires.

"I want your body pine tree,"

"Don't do it Dipper!" Mable shrieked.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Bill roared. Dipper never realized just how deep Stan's voice was before, or just how big he really was, as Bill drew his hand back to smack Mable.

"I'll do it!" Dipper spat.

Bill stopped and smiled, regaining he composure he turned back around to offer Dipper his bloody hand once again. "There we go, finally someone's being reasonable."

Dipper stared wearily at the outstretched hand. "How do I know you wont just take over?" Dipper asked skeptically. After all, Bill had kicked Dipper out of his own body altogether before.

"Don't worry about it, you'll hardly even notice I'm there. Your Uncle was able to suppress me for years, your'e a smart kid it shouldn't be hard for you." Bill smiled.

It was his uncle's face, his uncles voice. But that wasn't Stan, would he even get Stan back? Did it really matter? He didn't have time to worry about these things, Mabel was in danger.

"I'll let you in." Dipper complied and reached his hand out over the wires. As soon as he took gruncle Stan's hand in his he could feel a great pain shooting through his veins. His own screams were drowned out by the sound of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain quickly subsided and Dipper found Stan unconscious behind the wires. Thankfully he hadn't fallen forward and set off the trap.

"Now this feels much better," came a voice from the back of his mind. "So how many miles ya got on this thing anyway?"

"Shut up Bill," Dipper thought as he contemplated a way to disarm the trap.

"Rude," Bill scolded. "Look pine tree all ya gotta do is cut the wires."

"I figured as much." Dipper hissed with great resentment. "I don't need your help." He growled.

It took some time to properly dismantle the trap and get Mabel down. By the time he had done so she had passed out. He had managed to drag gruncle Stan to his bed and was just laying Mabel down in Fords bed.

"Oh wow, you're a real pervert eh pine tree?" Bill laughed. Dipper was trying to untie the ropes binding Mabel's naked body.

"It's not like that." Dipper protested. Finally getting frustrated with the knots and deciding to simply cut the ropes.

"You don't have to lie to me, I don't judge. Besides, I'm in your head I know all your secrets." Bill reminded with ominous causality.

Dipper reached for the razor still lodged in Mable's shoulder. His hands shook as he made an attempt to remove it. Despite himself Bill's comments infuriated him, "Mabel's my sister!" she shouted aloud, ripping the blade from her flesh.

Mable let out a painful cry.

"Oh my god, Mable I'm so sorry."

Mable looked about weak and bleary eyed. "Where's gruncle Stan?" She asked softly.

"He's here, he's fine." Dipper lied as he started sawing away at the ropes with Stan's straight razor. Stan was still alive at least, but when last Dipper checked, his pulse was slow and his breathing shallow.

"Dipper I feel dizzy." she moaned.

"Don't worry Mabel everything's gonna be ok," Dipper assured as he cut the last rope.

"Don't make promises you can't keep pine tree." Bill said. "She'll bleed out if you're not careful."

Dipper watched as Mable slipped out of consciousness again. Bill was right. He had to do something fast. The hospital, they needed a doctor. But what would he tell them, there's no way he could convince anyone that this was just an accident, could he? What if he was blamed for it.

"Quite the pickle, eh pine tree?" Bill said coolly.

"You!" Dipper realized. "I'm not gonna fall for your tricks, I'm getting Soos and we're going to the hospital."

"Whatever you say pine tree." Bill replied causally.

Thankfully when Dipper brought Soos down to the lab he was to stunned to ask questions. Dipper simply directed him and Soos complied. He had Soos drag Stan out to the car while Dipper carefully wrapped Mabel up in the now blood soaked bed sheets and carried her out.

Stan was heavy and Soos wasn't quite as gentle as he could have been. Dipper couldn't blame him though, he was scared, they both were. Dipper gingerly placed Mabel in the back seat next to Stan who had been propped up against the window behind the drivers seat.

The car ride felt like it lasted forever. The whole time Soos remained uncharacteristically focused on the road. Mabel kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Every time she would whimper, "It hurts," and Dipper would reach back to place a comforting hand on her knee, "I know, everything's gonna be ok."

All the way Bill was laughing at him. Taking pleasure in his pain, rage, and fear.

Upon arriving at the hospital Mabel was rushed to the ICU and Dipper volunteered a liter of blood for his sister. The whole process was exhausting, everything went by in a blur. Somehow the low blood sugar delirium of donating blood left Dipper strangely relaxed. Bill was quiet now as Dipper sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping from a can of Pit Cola.

His mussels ached and he was very aware of the bandage and gauze over his veins. The silence however, did wonders for his rattled senses.

"Oh my god Dipper what happened?!"

Dipper looked up slowly to see Wendy making her way across the cafeteria.

"Soos called me, he said Stan and Mabel were in the hospital. What happened, are you guys alright?" Wendy hurriedly pulled up a seat beside Dipper. She was frantic and it looked as if she had run across town on foot.

Dipper looked down at the table. "Stan has a mild concussion. Mabel's still in intensive care but the doctors said she should be fine in a couple days." Dipper kept staring down at his soda can. Of course Mabel wasn't ok, how could she ever be.

"Dipper what happened?" Wendy asked with great concern.

What was he going to say, that Stan did it? No, telling her about Bill wouldn't help. At best it would cause a panic if anyone knew, at worst...

"You think any of these rubes wouldn't turn on you to get to me? I guess you could hide behind you're uncle like a coward..."

"Shut up! Just Shut up!" Dipper screamed aloud, crushing the soda can so tight in his hands that the twisted metal sliced him palms.

"Wow Dipper calm down!" Wendy took the mangled soda can from him and reached for the napkin dispenser. Dipper looked down at the table to see it covered in soda.

"I- I'm sorry let me help," Dipper reached out to help clean the table only to have Wendy grab his hand.

Wendy set the napkins down and inspected both of his hands. "Geez Dipper you really did a number on yourself." Dipper looked down at his palms. They were bleeding.

"Go clean yourself up, I'll worry about the mess." Dipper nodded and did as he was told. Bill was quiet again.

Later on Dipper was asked to give his testimony on the event to the police.

"I-I'm not in trouble am I?" Dipper stammered as he stared down at his bandaged hands.

"Keep it up pine tree, you're looking nice and guilty." Bill taunted.

"I didn't do anything." Dipper mumbled.

"What are you talking about boy?" Sheriff Blubs puzzled. Dipper looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Blubs took a few steps closer and rested his weight on the corner of the table. "Look, kid I wish we didn't have to do this. You've been through a lot and the last thing we wanna do is make this any harder than it's already been."

Was that compassion, sorrow, maybe even guilt? Dipper hadn't ever seen Blubs take his job so seriously before. Nor had he ever spoken so frankly and kindly to him.

"But if we wanna catch the guy who did this, we need you to tell us everything you know." Blubs placed a hand on Dippers shoulder.

"Ha that's a laugh!" Bill chuckled.

"I don't know..." Dipper lied. "I just found them that way." He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't tell them Stan did it.

"You can't think of anyone who might have done this?"

"You're a liar pine tree," Bill jabbed. "You're lucky these two are morons, don't rely on it. Someone's gonna find out..."

"It wasn't me!" Dipper shouted hitting his head on the table, hard at first, followed by a series on light tapping. "I didn't do it." He was crying now.

"Hey kid, calm down, no ones blaming you for anything." Blubs lifted his head from the table. Dipper looked into the mans sunglasses and could see his face reflected in them. He hadn't slept in twenty four hours and there was a thin trail of blood dripping down his face.

"Look, go home kid," Blubs sighed. "Clean yourself up, get some sleep. We'll sort this out."

Dipper merely nodded weakly. Bill was quite.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper showered and redressed his injuries that night before attempting sleep. He was exhausted beyond belief but ended up laying awake in his bed all night just staring at the ceiling. Bill tried to help him sleep in his own weird way but it only served to keep him awake. He didn't trust Bill, if he wanted him to sleep then Dipper couldn't give him that.

Early the next morning he went back to the hospital to see Mabel. She was still weak and very sore but happy to see him. Dipper had snuck Waddles into the hospital in his backpack which brought Mabel great joy. He smiled as she lovingly cuddled her pet pig. More than once Bill tried to spoil the mood with his usual quips but Dipper managed to ignore him. He was so happy to see Mabel smile that nothing Bill could say could ruin this moment.

"Oh Waddles, your just the pick me up I needed, OW!"

Dippers smile faded, "Mabel!"

"It's ok," Mabel cringed. "I just hurt my, well, everything." Mable chuckled softly.

"Here I'll get Waddles off..." Dipper offered reaching out to lift the pig from her injured body.

"No!" Mabel cried, "I'm not done cuddling!"

"Mabel, I really should take him home, he's not supposed to be here in the first place." Dipper tried to reason but Mabel's teary eyes and puppy dog pout softened him.

"Alright," He conceded. "But just a few more minutes."

"Yay!" Mabel squealed, hugging the fat pink pig.

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, "Dipper Pines?"

Dipper turned to see lady doctor with oval glasses. The doctor adjusted her glasses, she looked as though she was about to say something but stopped.

"Is that a pig?"

"Uh-Oh," Mabel looked down guiltily, "Busted."

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who brought him in I thought it might help..." Dipper stammered.

The doctor stopped him a moment, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Just don't worry about it for now, we'll deal with it later."

Dipper was a bit confused but waited patiently to hear what could be of greater importance.

"It's you're uncle," the doctor explained. "He's awake and he's asking for you."

Dipper was excited for a brief moment but was quickly struck with dread. He turned to Mabel for solidarity. Mabel nodded, and without another word Dipper rushed to Stan's room.

Stan's room was poorly lit, a bulb had burnt out on one side of the room and simply hadn't yet been replaced. Dipper stopped at the door. Seeing Stan in the hospital bed, weak, hooked to a dozen machines, it was unsettling.

"Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked hesitantly as he stepped closer.

"Dipper," Stan reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide. For a moment he simply stared at him wide eyed, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"My god," he muttered. "My god," his eyes began to water as he gripped Dippers shoulder like his life deepened on it. After a moment of shaky frantic tears, he shot up and took hold of Dipper's other shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Mabel! Where's Mabel!" He demanded. His eyes were wild and frantic. The beeping of the monitors steadily grew louder and faster.

"She's fine Gruncle Stan," He assured, trying weakly to comfort his great uncle. "Everything's fine now, Bill's gone."

"You're such a lair pine tree, I'm so proud."

"Bill!" Stan growled. His brow furred with pure, unadulterated, rage and hatred. "Where is he?!" Stan roared. The beeping grew faster still.

"Where's Ford?" Dipper demanded, desperate to change the subject. The beeping grew faster still and it was starting to send Dipper into a panic.

"You didn't," Stan cringed, clutching his chest and gritting his teeth. "You didn't..." He stammered through twisted agony as the beeping reached its crescendo.

Before Dipper could get another word from him a flurry of doctors and nurses rushed in. They tore Dipper from Stan's grasp, brushing him to the sidelines. Dipper simply stood there numbly looking on. The noise of the room seemed to fade away.

Stan had suffered a major heart attack but the doctors were able to get him stable again. The doctor told him it had been caused by over due stress.

"Eh, old people, what can you do." Bill dismissed as Dipper lay awake in his bed back at the Mystery Shack. Dipper had ignored Bill's remarks all afternoon. His family was dying all around him. Nothing Bill could say could hurt him now. After all what else could Bill take from him.

Mabel was still recovering but it didn't seem likely she would ever be quite the same again. Stan nearly died in from of him from fear and shock alone. And Ford... Ford. He was probably already dead.

Dipper wanted to cry but he was to exhausted, every inch of his body longed for the sweet relief of sleep. His eyes burned and his mussels ached. How long had it been since he slept? Forty eight hours, round about.

Eventually despite himself exhaustion consumed him and he let sleep take him.

"I don't know about you, but I'd call this a job well done." Bill boasted as he sat at a small table across from Dipper. The table seemed to float about in the abyss of the dream as Bill sipped from a translucent teacup.

Dipper stood silently watching. "What's a matter pine tree, not impressed?" Bill asked.

Dipper had no comment merely stood silently.

"I can always up the ante if need be," Bill said coolly.

"I don't see how," Dipper confessed. "Gruncle Ford is dead, Mabel's been traumatized, and Gruncle Stan." Dipper began to find the tears he had been unable to muster in the waking world. "I don't know..."

"Hey take it easy kid," Bill soothed as he hovered about Dippers shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about it to much. They'll both be dead soon." Dipper looked up at Bill. His freakish eye staring holes in him. There was a cold smile to his tone.

"You're lying." Dipper stated weakly. There was little conviction to his words however. Bill knew things, thing's no one else could possibly know.

"You think so?" Bill teased. Dipper merely backed away, horrified. He pulled his hat down and clung to it tightly. The hat Wendy gave him at the end of his first summer in Gravity Falls. It served as a symbol of all the things he loved in this little town and the last piece of that summer he had left.

"You wanna call my bluff pine tree?" Bill asked.

"No..." Dipper mumbled through his tears.

"There is a way you can make things easier for them." Bill offered.

Dipper looked up at him expectantly. He didn't want Mabel or Stan to suffer. Not anymore than they already had.

"How..." Dipper asked.

"I'll show you," Bill said before vanishing. The void around him began to spin widely in a flash of light and color. Dipper shut his eyes tight to fight the vertigo. After a moment or two he found himself standing in the hospital again. He looked up at the sign on the wall. Mabel was in this hallway. Dipper rushed a few rooms down to find Mabel right where he had left her. She was sleeping soundly. All but her face and hands seemed completely wrapped in bandages. Despite it all she looked comfortable.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the room. He walked up next to the bed an placed a gentle hand on her face. Lightly caressing her cheek. He felt a weight in his other hand. He looked down to find a knife.

Without much hesitation he pulled the knife up to Mabel's throat and pulled it slowly across her flesh. Mabel woke and began to scream.

"No, no don't scream!" Dipper dropped the knife and wrapped his hands around her bloody throat. He tightened his grip until her screams were reduced to gasping breaths. Her warm blood gushed over his hands, he could feel her pulse beneath his palms beating so fast it felt as though her very veins were kicking at his hands in some desperate attempt for freedom.

Suddenly Dipper was struck with a wave of self awareness.

"No!" He screamed, horrified. He couldn't loosen his grip, he's hands were acting of their own volition. He was was merely a puppet.

"God no!" Dipper let out one last blood curdling scream which woke him from the terrible nightmare.

He opened his eyes to the bright night sky. The moon was full and the sky was cloudless. He shivered as the night air cut through him. Where was he. He looked around. He was standing in his pajamas outside the Gravity Falls hospital. He stared up at the large circular drive and the bright red cross above the entrance. He was on the side walk next to the brick wall which separated the front lawn from the street.

At first he was simply relieved to be away from the nightmare. That is until he looked down. In his hand he held a kitchen knife.

He held it up in front of his face, gazing at it confusion. He was growing numb and it was scaring him just how little he felt.

"Don't ever think I can't take more from you," Bill threatened.

Dipper regained feeling once more as his heart began to race. Infuriated he slammed his left hand against the brick wall and drove the knife into his own flesh. He fought back screams of agony as he drove the knife in deeper, wiggling it about just so as to get through the bones and tendons, until the blade came out his palm. The metal hit the bricks with a light "clink,".

For a while Dipper simply stood there seething, examining his own bloody work. "I won't let you hurt them again." He vowed through gritted teeth. He pulled his hand away from the wall and began to pry the knife from it. "I'll run away, far way. I'll kill you, whatever it takes." If he never slept again, if he never saw Mabel's smile again for as long as he lived it would be well worth it to deprive Bill of the revenge he sought.

"I'll kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Soos went to lock up the gift shop for the night. He flipped the open sign to closed and went over to a small vase on the counter by the register. He was closing the shack early so he could bring the little flowers to Mabel. He carefully placed a small brightly colored card among the flowers. The card read "Get well soon" with a picture of a sad eyed kitten in a full body cast.

Just as he had decided he was satisfied with his arrangement he heard a loud banging at the door. The sound was so loud and so sudden it made him jump.

"I wonder who that could be," He mused as he went to unlock the door.

No sooner then he had unlocked the door, it was forcibly swung open from the other side. Sanding in the doorway, eyes burning, glasses mangled, face bloodied, was none other then Stanford Pines. Being naive as he was Soos overlooked Ford's disheveled appearance initially.

"Ford, you're here!" Soos cheered before ensnaring Ford a great bear hug.

"Ow! Soos, please I don't have time for this!" Ford snapped.

Soos backed away, a tad hurt by Ford's harshness. "I'm sorry," He said, a little hurt, "It's just. We've been waiting for you, and there was this accident... It'll be a real comfort for the kids knowing you're here."

"An accident?! What kind of accident?!" Ford demanded frantically.

Soos stumbled back, a bit frightened by Ford's aggression. It was then he noticed just how truly awful Ford looked. He lip was split and his right eye blackened. He was heavily favoring his right leg. It had been splinted using a couple pieces of wood and some fabric that had been torn from his undershirt. Blood stained his pant leg and his gloves were tattered and caked in blood and dirt.

"T-They're in the hospital, Mable got cut up real bad and Stan had a heart attack." Soos stammered. "The doctor said they're gonna get better though," He said, attempting to console the battered man in front of him.

"I need to talk to Stan." Ford stated. Soos remembered the flowers on the counter and rushed to grab them.

"I was just about to head over there to see Mable." Soos said. "You can come with me."

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Soos tried turning on the radio once but after a few minutes of being subjected to atrocious pop songs Ford turned it off again. Ford wasn't interested it polite conversation. He had one singular goal.

Soos looked over at his bloody pant leg which had started to drip on the to the floor of his truck.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Soos asked with a mixture of concern and fear.

"I'm fine." Ford stated, effectively ending the conversation.

Upon arrival at the hospital the nurse at the desk assumed Ford was there for his own treatment but he insisted on speaking to his brother. Reluctantly the nurse agreed to allow it but only on the condition that he allow a doctor to examine his leg.

"Fine, Fine!" he griped. "But not until I've seen my brother."

Stan was sleeping when Ford entered the room. Ford had been warned not to upset him, which seemed like a difficult task.

"Stanley?" He asked hesitantly from the doorway. Stan stirred slightly and grumbled.

"Hey Stan you feeling better?" Soos asked innocently. Stan rolled over in irritation and opened his eyes but as soon as they settled on Ford his face seemed to freeze.

"Danmit, Soos, just go!" Ford scolded. Soos recoiled. "Please, just go give Mabel her flowers, tell her I'll be in to see her soon." Ford added softly and Soos shuffled off down the hall.

He looked back to his brother. Stan looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"F-Ford..." He stammered as Ford stepped closer to the bed.

"Now Stanley please I need you to..." Ford attempted to calm him but as soon as he got close enough Stan reached out and took hold of his coat. Stan pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him as though he'd float away otherwise.

"Is it really you sixer?" He asked, his face buried in Ford's chest.

"It's really me," Ford soothed returning the gesture. He ran a six fingered hand through his brothers gray hair.

"I thought I lost you..." Stan choked. Ford pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, all the while keeping one hand on Stan's shoulder.

Stan looked utterly helpless, terrified and broken, he clung to his brother desperately in need of comfort.

"Stanley I know I'm asking a lot of you right now, but I need you to explain what happened and try to keep calm."

"Bill..." Stan uttered softly. His grip tightened on Ford's coat as he fought back tears, "Oh god, Ford this is all my fault. If I had said something sooner none of this would have happened... this is all my fault"

"Stanley focus." Ford insisted gripping Stan's shoulders for support. "Look at me and focus."

Stan gave a shaky nod though his expression was resolute.

"It started last summer," He explained. "It was just nightmares at first, but eventually I started hearing him during the day..." Stan looked down at his own bandaged hands. "I figured out ways to keep him quiet but it still just got worse. I'd have these terrible nightmares, I'd wake up in strange places..." Stan trailed off as he looked back at his brothers battered face.

"Did I really do all that?" He said.

"You don't remember?" Ford asked.

"Sorta..." Stan explained. "I-I had a lot of bad dreams Ford, I can't always remember what was real and what wasn't..."

Ford listened intently.

"I- I killed you..."

"No Stan I'm fine I'm right here." Ford assured.

"No I mean, I killed you, at least a dozen times... it was a little different every time but usually I'd wake up and there you'd be," He said grimly. "Sound asleep."

"Stanley..." Ford stammered.

"I hurt Mabel," Stan said laying back and staring off into space. "I don't know how I can live with that..."

"No Stanley, Bill hurt Mabel." Ford Insisted. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening sooner, Stan I could have helped. I could have prevented all of this..."

"I tried," Stan defended with a hint of rising panic. "I tried Ford but every time, every time something held me back," The beeping of the monitors grew faster slightly as Stan turned to face him again. "Ford I've never been so scared. I remember Mabel screaming, her face Ford." The beeping grew faster still as tears streamed down his face. He shut his eyes tight and gripped the bed railing.

"Stanley you need to get a hold of yourself." Ford insisted holding him steady.

Stan took a deep breath and tried hard to regain some semblance of composure.

"What's Bill doing now," Ford asked.

Stan looked up at him in defeat. "He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" Ford asked in surprise.

"I can't hear him anymore," Stan explained. He thought hard for a moment, trying to sort through his own mangled memories. "I-I think Dipper has him..." He said at last.

"What?!" Ford shouted, "How?!"

Stan shook his head, "I don't remember much Ford, I remember Mabel's face..."

"We need to find Dipper," Ford insisted. "Bill is still weak, he needs a human host to survive. A simple exorcism should be all we need but it's imperative that we find him before Bill gets any stronger."

"That's it!" Stan spat, "You're just going to throw some Latin junk at him and sprinkle him with magic water?!"

"I'ts worth a shot!" Ford spat back. "Besides, I don't want to have to consider the alternative."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guncle Ford!" Mabel cried as she jumped from her bed and rushed to door. Mabel wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, soaking his sweater with tears.

"You're ok! I was so scared gruncle Ford," Mabel sobbed.

Ford held her close and gently pet top of her head. "Shhh..." He soothed, "I'm here now," for a while he simply stood there comforting his traumatized niece.

"Stanford Pines?" Ford turned his head to see a nurse in the hallway. " would like to see you,"

"Not now." Ford insisted irritably, pulling Mabel in closer.

"But sir, you're bleeding all over the hall," The nurse insisted. Mabel looked down to see the drops of blood on the floor following her uncle.

"Gruncle Ford, your leg..."

"I'm fine." He insisted stubbornly.

"Gruncle Ford!" Mabel scolded.

"We can treat you in here if you want, would that make you more comfortable?" The nurse asked. The tone sounded patronizing to Ford. It was is if she were humoring the delusions of a senile old man.

Ford sighed, "yes thank you..." The nurse left to get assistance while Mabel led Ford to a chair by the bed. Mabel held his arm for support as he took a seat. Soos, who had been speaking with Mabel while Ford was with Stan, gave up his own seat to prop up Ford's injured leg.

Once Ford was situated Mabel made an attempt to crawl back into bed. She winced slightly as the movement exacerbated her injuries. Ford placed his hands around her waist and gently lifted her up onto the bed.

"How are you feeling princess?" He asked softly.

"Better," Mabel replied weakly. For awhile the room was silent.

"Mabel?" Ford asked.

"Yes?

"Do you know where your brother is?"

Mabel's brow furrowed, "No I haven't seen him at all today, It's really weird come to think of it."

"He never showed up for breakfast this morning," Soos added, "I figured he was just sleeping in. Poor little dude hasn't been sleeping well."

"Soos call the house, see if you can get a hold of him." Ford said with slight urgency. He didn't want to further upset Mabel but given Stan's description of Bill's pattern of influence it seemed Dipper was already exhibiting symptoms.

"Gruncle Ford, is something wrong?" Mabel asked, placing a hand on his forearm which rested against the bed railing.

"No, at least, not yet..." He replied.

Before Mabel could probe further a doctor arrived with an accompanying nurse to see to Ford injured leg. The fabric of Fords pant let had stuck to the wound and had to be carefully cut away. Mabel would have normally been repulsed by the site of the gaping, puss filled, wound, but after the events of the last few days she had become numb to it. Ford winced as the doctors cleaned out the injury and Mabel held his hand for support.

Ford continued to grumble and swear under his breath as his leg was treated. He seemed more annoyed by the process than anything else. Once the injury had been, cleaned, stitched shut, then finally bandaged the doctor asked to arrange for an X-Ray to see to the severity of the break. Ford insisted it was only a minor fracture but eventually consented to the X-Ray. The doctor and accompanying nurse left to prep the machine.

As they headed out Soos returned with word from the shack, "So I called Melody and she said that she hasn't seen Dipper either, she checked his room and he wasn't there."

"Has she checked the lab?" Ford asked.

"She said she searched the whole place but he's not there..." Soos replied with a bit of worry.

Ford turned to Mabel, "Mabel this is really important, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Mabel stammered under Ford's burning gaze, "There is one place," she said. Dipper had a hide away, he made Mabel promise not to tell anyone. It was his private space, but in light of the circumstance... "There's a cave we found last summer, Dipper wanted to turn it into his own personal lab. Like the ones you built."

"Where is this cave?" Ford demanded.

Mabel gave him the best directions she could, and Ford recalled as many familiar landmarks as he could. By the time the Doctor returned Ford had already run off without so much as a word of farewell or explanation. Leaving Mabel confused and frightened.

Meanwhile in a deep cave in the woods Dipper paced back and forth by the light of a small lantern. He had already set up a desk and filled the corner with a collection of his own personal research materials. It was a place where he could be alone with his thoughts. He had come here to try and put some distance between himself and his family. It was easier to keep his head straight without outside distractions.

He had already been wracking his brain for hours looking for a way to be rid of Bill. Every time he though he might have been on to something however Bill would interject and Dipper would silence him smacking his injured hand against a wall or jabbing it with a pen. His thoughts kept running away from him and exhaustion from lack of sleep tore at him.

He sat back at his desk and tore at his hair in frustration. He could always just seal up the caves entrance. No way in, no way out. No way for Bill to hurt anyone.

"And die alone in a cave, fat chance dipstick." Bill laughed.

"Die alone..." Dipper pondered. He looked back at the knife he had left on the desk. It was the very same knife he had carried to the hospital the previous night.

"That's it," he mused, taking the knife in hand.

"Uh, hey pine tree," Bill said, "What'da ya think your doing?"

Dipper laughed as the concern in Bill's voice confirmed his suspicions.

"You're trapped," he smiled gleefully, "You need me. If I die so do you."

"Hey kid, lets not get too hasty here," Bill was starting to stammer.

"Is that fear Bill?" Dipper asked waving the knife about in the firelight, casting ghastly shadows against the caves walls.

"Look kid you don't wanna do this," Bill tried to reason.

"If I wait, eventually I'll fall asleep, I'll let my guard down like Gruncle Stan. I can't let that happen." Dipper held the knife in front of his face. He could see his own reflection in the bloodstained steel.

"Now wait a second, I'm sure we can work something out." Bill begged, "I'll be good, I promise. I'll kept quiet, I'll butt out I swear."

"Tell me Bill," Dipper asked casually as gripped the knife in both hands, tilting it down towards himself. "What scares you more? Are you afraid of going to hell? Or is it the fear that there is nothing left for you?"

"Wait kid stop! I'll do anything just think about what you're doing!" Bill pleaded desperately.

Dipper lifted the knife up but paused a moment. He thought of Mabel. His death would destroy her. No, this was Bill's doing, a cheap trick to try and distract him.

"No," he shook the thought, "I'm not letting you trick me again." His eyes began to water as he fought the overwhelming fear.

"Dipper!" came a loud voice. Dipper spun around, knife still in hand.

"Ford?!"

Before Dipper could truly process what he was seeing he found himself tackled to the ground.

"No get away!" Dipper screamed, "I don't wanna hurt you!"

As Ford wrestled him for the knife Dipper found himself desperately trying to keep it as far from Ford as he could. It was all he could do to keep himself from plunging it deep into his uncle's flesh. Was this a dream? It had to be. Ford was dead.

"Ford!" A gruff voice called out and echoed across the walls. Dipper turned towards the sound only to have Ford's hand meet with his face. A sudden unbearable burning coursed through his being. The sound of screaming was so loud Dipper dropped to the floor clasping his ears shut.

His head felt like it would split apart and all he could hear was that horrible screaming. Eventually the sensation began to fade. Slowly Dipper pulled his hands away. Cautiously he opened his eyes. All was quiet save for the ringing in his ears. His hands were bloody. He thought little of it, that is until he looked to see Ford laying against the wall. The knife was buried deep in his chest and he made horrible choking sounds as he desperately grasped at the blades handle.

"Ford..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gruncle Ford!" Mabel called out down the hallway. He had practically vanished the second the doctor came back for him.

"Where does he think he's going?" Mabel huffed.

"I knew he was in a hurry but this is kinda ridiculous," Soos added.

The doctor had already run off in search of his missing patient, leaving Soos and Mabel alone in the doorway.

"Soos we have to go after him," Mable insisted.

"I don't know dude, you're supposed be resting,"

"I don't care," Mabel shouted, "Gruncle Ford wouldn't have just ditched us like that if it wasn't important. Dipper's in trouble I can feel it."

"Dude. You mean like twin telepathy?" Soos exclaimed with awe.

"What? No what does everyone always think that?" Mable grabbed Soos's hand and began to drag him off down the hallway, "We don't have time for this."

As they got closer to the hospital's main exit Soos and Mabel rounded a corner to find Stan propped up against the wall. He was panting heavily and wearing a bathrobe over his hospital gown. Soos had brought it along with a few other personal effects the previous day to try and make him more comfortable.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel said with a start. Stan looked up to see Mabel standing barefoot in bandages.

"Mabel what are you doing out here shouldn't you be in bed!" Stan shouted.

"Shouldn't you!" Mabel protested. Stan growled only to have Mabel hide behind Soos. She was afraid of him. It broke his heart.

"I think Mabel has a point," Soos said, interrupting Stan's regretful solemnity. "You just had a heart attack, it's bad enough Mabel won't stay put, but you really need to take it easy ."

"I saw Ford book it down the hall," Stan protested. "I think I know where he's going, I gotta help him."

Soos tried to calm him down but Stan refused to return to his room. In the end Soos was pressured into driving them both back to the Mystery Shack. Ford head already left ahead of them in a cab. Once they got to the shack Mabel proceeded to lead the way to Dipper's private lab.

Periodically Stan would slow down or have to stop to catch his breath. It was infuriating but his chest ached and his lungs burned. He had to keep calm, another heart attack could likely be the end of him.

They arrived just behind Ford. Just in time to find him wrestling on the floor with Dipper.

"Ford," Stan called out as soon as he caught his breath. He immediately regretted it. Dipper had managed to pin Ford down monetarily. He looked up at Stan and plunged the knife in his hand into Fords chest.

He looked him strait in the eye.

Stan's chest hurt, he screwed his eyes shut and clutched his chest. He silently begged that this was all just another nightmare. When he opened his eyes again Ford was scrambling to the edge of the room while Dipper lay on the floor screaming.

"Stanford!" Stan screamed. Without a moments hesitation he rushed to his brothers side. "Now you've gone and done it!" He scolded as he lifted Ford to his feet. Ford said nothing, merely clung to his brother with all the strength he had.

"Dipper," Mabel cried, approaching her brother who was now sitting on the floor utterly mortified.

"No... no, no, no," Dipper stammered.

"Soos go get the truck and hurry!" Stan shouted as he proceeded to drag Ford out. Mabel took her stuttering brother by the arm and pulled him off the floor. Dipper's eyes were glued to Ford's bloody figure and Mabel had to pull him along like a lost dog.

Stan did his best to get Ford out, after what felt like ages of struggling over roots and rocks they finally met up Soos and loaded into the truck. Stan took the sash from his robe and tied it as tight as he could around Ford's chest to try and slow the bleeding. Unfortunately he couldn't remove the knife himself, not without killing his brother. The whole ride to the hospital Stan sat by his brother, one hand gripping Fords knee while the other gripped his chest. He breathing was heavy and deliberate, and he kept his eyes closed.

Once or twice Ford tried to speak but Stan merely told him to keep still. By the time they arrived back at the hospital Ford had lost consciousness. He was quickly rushed to the emergency room while Stan was returned to his own room. Mabel, Soos and Dipper were allowed to wait in Stan's room while ford was being treated.

For hours they sat in silence. Eventually a doctor arrived and told them that Ford was stable and conscious. Dipper and Mabel followed one of the nurses down the hall. Stan was offered a wheel chair, which he was given little choice but to use. However as they neared Ford's room the doctor pulled Stan aside.

"We've done all we can," the doctor explained. "But I don't think he's going to make it through the night. You should say your goodbye's now."

Stan looked through the glass and watched as Ford smiled weakly and ruffled Mabel's hair.

"Thank's doc," He replied numbly.

Meanwhile Dipper stood by, still in shock.

"Gruncle Ford, I'm so sorry," He cried. Ford placed a hand on his shoulder as Dipper tried to wipe tears from his eyes.

"It's not your fault Dipper, you did what you thought had to. You were willing to go so far to protect us, you shouldn't have had to face him alone." Ford said as he held Dipper's face with a gentle hand.

"How?" Dipper asked, "How did you do it?" Bill was gone, Dipper hadn't heard him in hours.

Ford opened his other hand to reveal a talisman that he had clung too even long after slipping out of consciousness.

"Just something I'd been saving for a rainy day," He replied. "It's used to dispel demons, but it only works once," He explained.

Dipper took the talisman in hand, "How did you know it would work."

"I didn't," Ford admitted.

Late that night Stan snuck into Ford's room while he slept and laid out an old rug on the floor. He had asked Soos to bring it by earlier while the kids were talking for Ford. Ford's consciousness had been short lived and Stanley never did get a chance to talk to him before he passed out again. The rug was old and dirty. Stan had always hated, though now he was glad he had forgotten to through it out.

Stan stood by the bed for some time just listening to Ford's slow labored heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," He said, his voice the only noticeable sound in the darkness. Stan shuffled his feet awkwardly as he tried to think of what to say.

"I know you're probably gonna hate me for this," he said. "But hey, I can't let you be the hero all the time," he gave a sad chuckle. Ford simply lay there, his heartbeat steadily growing weaker.

"This is for you sixer," he said finally.

Ford woke to a strong shock. His chest ached. Without thinking he reached for his heart. Something felt wrong. He looked down at his hand. Five fingers. He was laying on the floor, on a blue rug with little yellow arrows.

"Stanley?!" He jumped up and grabbed the arm of the man laying in the hospital bed. "Stanley please," he begged. Flat line. Just like that Ford watched himself die.


End file.
